Open Choice
by Alsheon
Summary: HighschoolAU! In which Yu Wenzhou is a poor scholarship student, Huang Shaotian is in need of tutor, And Ye Xiu is a lazy mishievous as well sly genius student who is attracted to the scholarship student but has a commitment that he needs to hold. YuHuangYe. Shitty summary, I know. It's rushed anyways.


**It turned out bad... T_T**

 **FOR YOU NONNY! I LOVE YOU ANGST DOMAIN'S BENEVOLENT PRETTY ANGEL!**

 **So, It's for a friend I have in Discord Server for TKA. She loves YuHuang... Bu I apologize, I'm terrible at anything that doesn't involve Ye Xiu so Grandma (Synoshian in AO3) suggested to just add YX. So I did...**

 **At first I wanted to do sick fic, but lost my muse (Those damn inconsistent girls, I swear!) halfway through.**

 **Struggling (No, really. I was sick despite when I already finished my antibiotics), I went to the Fanfic Archive in the channel before finding Syncogon's (SENIOR!) Prompt that involved YWZ, HST and YX. I'm sorry for disappointing you with this embrassing non-quality story.**

* * *

Glory Highschool.

Like its name, it represented glory of the students there. A prestigious school that's famed for its ability to produce fine students that would make it big once they're out.

A legendary school in which the past presidents and the ministers gone to. It even made the current government's system looked like a big conspiracy of nepotism but, really it's not.

Everyone in the entire big country of China acknowledged the prestigious-ness and validity of Glory Highschool. Fine students with average over 8 grade point.

A heaven for truly gifted kids to prove themselves.

Sadly it had changed over the years...

Now, because of how famous Glory Highschool is, many rich people practically shoved their kids to the school with sky-high tuition money. Their reason is simple, they simply wanted to boast about having their kids in the so-called prestigious school.

After all, having your kids there means they are 'gifted' no?

To hell with the fact that their kids hold no candle against the alumnies from there.

Now, the truly gifted children in this school are few and far in between.

The truly gifted children who saw anything below Nine is a disgrace when some people practically threw a party with just Eight as their averange.

There are only one out of ten students that is not came from filthy rich family which only wanted to boast.

Yu Wenzhou is one of them. The truly gifted, humble, genius.

He applied scholarship here, thinking it would still hold its tittle as a good school, only find this is already a money dent.

Yu Wenzhou's brows furrowed the slightest bit, not enough to be detected but it's still there. Displeased and unimpressed.

He really thought it wouldn't be that bad, but it is that bad. Loud laughters filled the classroom just amongst, idle chatters and other sounds also inside. It really disturbs his focus to study.

This is already almost the second month, the earlier times the class is much calmer but now, everyone is already familliar to each other, they kept making noises.

Behind his smile, Yu Wenzhou simply sneered in disdain. Oh, what would those rich kids know? Those people only know how to spend their parents' money and fool around.

Someone bumped on Yu Wenzhou's shoulder as he walking past the row, "Oops! Sorry, I forgot your name, Just walking past! Come on guys!" Yu Wenzhou almost winced at the loud voice but he smiles just perfectly.

"It's fine," But it's proven to be useless for Yu Wenzhou to answer as the blonde rich kid simply shouted for his friend, ignoring Yu Wenzhou as if he expected to be pardonned even without Yu Wenzhou's consent.

"Huang Shaotian! Want to sneak out early? It's only ten minutes before break!" Someone shouted and the blonde mare a noise of agreement.

"You lead the way, Tian Shen!" Huang Shaotian eagerly ran off, turning into silent steps once he's in the hallway with his group of friends. Well at least he knows how to keep quiet.

Yu Wenzhou sighed silently. He gripped his calculus book tighter as he subtly stole a glance toward his other classmates, they're all so leisure and careless. With how careless they are it probably a miracle already if they reached the averange score.

Sea blue eyes directed back to his book, continuing where he left. Yu Wenzhou has no time to worry or care about them. He's not rich like them, in fact he's very very poor, His future is depended from his hardwork. He has no rich parents whom he could inherits wealth from.

Yu Wenzhou's goals are simple. Do perfect in school, Help his family, And graduate within the top five so he could get job easily.

The bell rang and the students inside the classroom practically all sighed in relief and happily ushered out of the room, talking about what they should buy, which guy or girl they're pinning on, or in which boutique the dresses are on trending.

Yu Wenzhou made no move to even get off of his seat, His blue eyes are still absorbed in the calculus book he had borrowed from the library. He wouldn't waste the brilliant, expensive, book so easily. At least, he has to learn many things before he returned it back.

A screeching noise behind Yu Wenzhou statled him. He whirled his around to see a boy sprawled on the desk behind him. Yu Wenzhou blinked before rolling his eyes, the usual.

The teen behind Yu Wenzhou groaned softly before turning his head sideways and blinked his eyes awake to find an empty classroom. He slowly raised his head and exhaled softly, "What time is it?" he asked softly as if having it louder would hurt him somehow.

"Ten," Yu Wenzhou kindly answered, not letting his eyes off of the book in his hands.

"Break time?" There's a long pause, that Yu Wenzhou is grateful for, before he continues, "Why are you still here?"

This is it. Yu Wenzhou hates it when people asks him Why he's not out during breaks. Usually it ends up with them asking him if he has no money for lunch or other sympathetic things that Yu Wenzhou could lives without.

"I want to study," Yu Wenzhou answered simply.

The teen behind him hummed, "Could you tune down the volume when you're flipping pages? It disturbed my sleep..." A yawn.

Yu Wenzhou paused for a moment of inredulity, before he once again turned around to see the guy. Blue eyes met a pair of soft golden eyes and they stared at each other for a while. Although the other's golden eyes are still misty and glazed with sleepiness, they still held the stare.

Yu Wenzhou offered a kind smile, "Sure, sorry for disturbing you," Yu Wenzhou turned back to continue his reading. He did not pointed out how could his act of flipping page woke him up when the loud noises from their classmates did not. Yu Wenzhou did not even gave a sound of protest. He simply agreed and moved on. He simply have no times for any of bullshits.

Yu Wenzhou does not even remember the guy's name.

* * *

Ye Xiu yawned again as he entered his classroom in the morning. He makes sure to always come as early as possible so as to not make himself eyecatching. If he comes late, he'll gather attention. If he comes when people already filling it even a few, he still would gather attention.

His get up had never supporting in the first place. Oversized brown cardigan in cloudy days, oversized grey hoodie in sunny days (He can't stand the sun), his hair is always messy as he never found the time to take care of it and it would be useless once he fell asleep anyways.

He does his activity as always, sit on his chair, cross his arms on his desk before putting his head on it.

...

Lessons went as always, bland. Not like Ye Xiu remembers it, he slept through it and somehow up till now no teachers ever notice him enough to scold him for sleeping in the midst of lesson.

Ye Xiu can't help it, once he's home he would be faced with his family's problems and shitty crisis and he would have no time to sleep once it's like that. It's hard.

He had to work hard to make himself stand. At least strong enough to live for the next week.

So the only choice he got is to sleep in school. He never need to worry about sudden crisis or problems calling on him, That's the reason he has no phone anyways.

Ye Xiu always slept fine through noises, it only sounded like mosquitoes in his ears and when break time arrived, it will only a blissfull silence...

The sound of papers scrambling, slowly pulled Ye Xiu to his consciousness. The sound is rather frantic but gentle, it's kinda pleasant... But it woke him up.

Ye Xiu exhaled tiredly before blinking his bleary eyes sleepily to see the empty classroom and raised his head to see the ever present guy in front of him.

Yu Wenzhou. A fairly gifted kid, Smart, clever, dilligent, kind, humble, patient He probably got all the seven heavenly virtues right in his character. He always know how to hold himself back.

A kid like Yu Wenzhou is probably what a state needs, Ye Xiu idly thought.

"Tune it down, please," Ye Xiu voiced out and Yu Wenzhou paused a bit.

"Ah, sorry. I woke you up again?" Yu Wenzhou said apologeticly. See? Kind, patient and virtous, if it's any other kids they'll ignore or snap towards Ye Xiu.

"Umn," Ye Xiu made a noise of confirmation that, Yes he disturbed Ye Xiu's sleep and woke him up again.

Ye Xiu didn't know how the sound of flipping pages could woke him up when the entire class worth of noise could barely did it. Ye Xiu even was sure that Yu Wenzhou also flipped pages when it was noisy but it never bothered Ye Xiu. Only when it was empty did it bothered Ye Xiu...

For God's sakes, it's only paper hits paper. When they're in a lesson, Ye Xiu is sure the entire class is scrambling to make notes and flipping page noises should be a lot then, but it never woke Ye Xiu up.

It's only Yu Wenzhou...

Ye Xiu finally straightened himself in his chair, for the first time in forever, to look at the guy sitting in front of him. His golden eyes filled with confusion at the mistery of How did he got woken up everytimes Yu Wenzhou flipped his page not-soundlessly?

Ye Xiu's brain worked a mile in a split second before giving up. It isn't worth it. Rather... "You don't have to study so hard, you're already in the second year's curriculum. Take it easy." Ye Xiu opened his mouth and suggested blandly. Would you stop study and flipping pages for at least a day so I can sleep comfortably?

Yu Wenzhou paused again for a spliy second before putting down his book. "Is that so? Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine," He turned his head sideways to give a kind and friendly smile towards Ye Xiu before turning back to his book.

Ye Xiu blankly stared at the back of Yu Wenzhou's head before resuming his sleep. It's the first time Ye Xiu clearly sees Yu Wenzhou's face when in a conversation. Ye Xiu usually either had his head down, looking another ways or Yu Wenzhou is talking when not facing him, beside it's rare for Ye Xiu to talk to anyone because of his withdrawn personality.

But...

Ye Xiu closed his eyes again and sighed as he recalled that smile... _very familiar_.

Ye Xiu wondered if there's a book of _"Seven Deadly Virtues"_ Someone should make it. This world is not filled with black and white cover. The guy in front of him is a good example.

Although Ye Xiu couldn't exactly complain without being a hypocrite.

* * *

"There, if you substract this like this, you can easily get the result." Yu Wenzhou circled the result with his red pen as he patiently looked back to his classmate whose parents had paid much money for Yu Wenzhou to tutor him.

Huang Shaotian stared at the result before looking back to the question then slowly his eyes trailed down to a probably a meter of answers and finally ended with the end result. "I don't understand," He said.

Yu Wenzhou smiled patiently, "We'll try again?" Even though this is already the fourth repeatation.

"Tsk, Why don't we have a break? This is so tiring, who would need this in real life?" Huang Shaotian dropped his pencil and leaned back on his chair.

"You know we can't do that until you could solve at least five questions," Yu Wenzhou patiently said as he looked at Huang Shaotian's empty sheet.

"Annoying. I have a life, I'm not a nerd like you who could coop up with this," Huang Shaotian stated sharply as he put his forehead onto the desk and whined.

Yu Wenzhou kept his smile as he sighed. If he's not in dire need of money to help his poor family, Yu Wenzhou would never do this kind of wasted efforts.

Huang Shaotian had struggled in his study and his family had sought here and there for a good tutor when they found out there's a kid in Huang Shaotian's class who is really smart and always scored perfect in mock tests and exams. They were more than happy and satisfied to hand over their wayward and rebellious son to Yu Wenzhou so that he could tutor Huang Shaotian and at least get the blonde to reach the average eight.

It would do them no good if Huang Shaotian scores last place. Prestigious school or not.

Huang Shaotian is pretty bright in Yu Wenzhou's opinion. It's just that the blonde has an attention span of a goldfish. And lazy. Really lazy.

He's also very noisy and to be honest Yu Wenzhou can't imagine studying with Huang Shaotian sitting anywhere near. Yu Wenzhou took a moment of silent to be grateful that the people who sat around him were all normal.

"I couldn't coop up with this too at first. But now it become a usual activity for me. I'm sure you'll find yourself used to it soon," Yu Wenzhou said as Huang Shaotian raised his head.

"I don't want to be used to it," Huang Shaotian voiced out. His tone is surprisingly solemn and somber.

Yu Wenzhou paused, "We never have a choice," Yu Wenzhou smiled synpatheticly. This time, it's a real smile.

Somehow Huang Shaotian could felt that too, He looked up to Yu Wenzhou before answering. This time it's a no-words answer.

A bitter smile filled with pressure, a pained look filled with exhaustion.

What was the saying again? 'Every house have a problem child'?

Yu Wenzhou secretely shook his head, It's supposedly 'every kids have their own problem'.

"Every kids have their own problem," Yu Wenzhou voiced out.

"Yeah, damn straight it was." Huang Shaotian laughed half self-depreciatingly and half humorously.

Somehow, Huang Shaotian and Yu Wenzhou reached a silent agreement that day.

* * *

Huang Shaotian scowled as he saw his family's car is already parked fancily before the gate, grandly waiting for his return. Yu Wenzhou is beside him, looking pleasant and unshaken as always, which made him hard to read.

They had just finished their nth tutoring session and now they're going home. The sky had already turned beautiful orange and even birds are already going home to their nests, the atmosphere supposedly make Huang Shaotian relaxed at least, but no.

That car ruined Huang Shaotian's mood.

"Young Master Huang, the Mistress is expecting you inside," A butler came up and opened the door, gesturing ellegantly to Huang Shaotian to come inside.

Huang Shaotian's stomach drop as he looked at his beautiful blonde mother who ellegantly sat in the car with an indifferent look.

Huang Shaotian pursed his lips. If even his mother is here, he's in for a headache inducing 'family matter'. Huang Shaotian is half tempted to drag Yu Wenzhou back to the library to continue their tutoring session.

"Mother, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Australia?" Huang Shaotian cautiously asked as he readjusted his backpack. He's not coming inside the car.

"I just got back and figured I should fetch you along the way home. You're finished for the day?" Mrs. Huang flicked a glance toward Huang Shaotian and Yu Wenzhou.

"Yeah..." Huang Shaotian relucantly answered as he glanced to Yu Wenzhou.

"Mrs. Huang, It's been a long time." Yu Wenzhou smoothly bowed down politely in greeting and Mrs. Huang simply nodded.

"Very well, has Shaotian made a progress?" Mrs. Huang asked toward Yu Wenzhou.

Yu Wenzhou smiled, "He's doing steady," he lied. Huang Shaotian can't put his mind in anything Yu Wenzhou gave him. Out of ten, Huang Shaotian probably only score four in Yu Wenzhou's opinion. But he wasn't about to uncover this. Not after his unlikely friendship with Huang Shaotian.

"I see, that's good then. Because if he didn't I would just hire another tutor." Mrs. Huang said lightly and Yu Wenzhou's heart almost jumped. But outwardly, Yu Wenzhou still maintained his pleasantly smiling expression.

"Yu Wenzhou did just fine, mother." Huang Shaotian said through gritted teeth as he held himself to not glare at his own mother.

"I'll see that for myself. Get inside Shaotian." Mrs. Huang beckoned Huang Shaotian inside. Huang Shaotian was relucant at first but Yu Wenzhou putted an assuring hand on his shoulder, urging him to get in.

"See you tomorrow, Huang Shaotian." Yu Wenzhou bade his goodbye with his ever present smile.

Huang Shaotian smiled back, "See ya', Yu Wenzhou." he got into the car and Yu Wenzhou waved at him before turning back and walk off, not once he looked back.

Huang Shaotian stared at Yu Wenzhou's slim figure. A trace of dubious longing flashed in his eyes before disappearing just as the car is far away enough from the sight of Yu Wenzhou.

"I hope you won't disappoint me at the next test, Shaotian." The cold voice prompting Huang Shaotian's warm gaze to turn cold too as he gazed at his mother.

"Tsk," Huang Shaotian clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, a sign of defiance.

"How many times do I have to tell you, acting like that is unbecoming for a young master of Huang Family. You're in high school now, so act like it. You're not a kid anymore and we couldn't simply let your mischiefs and disrespectful actions slide off," Mrs. Huang said strictly as her less warm honey brown eyes landed on Huang Shaotian.

"Yeah, yeah, same old saying. Grow up Shaotian, Grow up." Huang Shaotian mocked with a nasty tone as he looked back outside the window.

Mrs. Huang was used to Huang Shaotian talking back and simply continues, "How was your study?"

Huang Shaotian hesitated for a while as he leaned back on his seat, "It was fine, no need to get so involved."

"Hm, that's alright then. That Yu kid has some skill to teach you. I'm hoping for you to at least get in within top fifty for your entire school," Mrs. Huang stated and Huang Shaotian snapped his head to look at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?! Top fifty?! Why don't you ask me to win a fucking olympiade in the process, old hag?!" Huang Shaotian snapped angrily. His shoulders are shaking in fury and... pressure.

"Watch your mouth, young man." Mrs. Huang squinted her eyes disapprovingly towards her son. "Top fifty is the bottom line. Shaotian, you're the only heir of the main family, you absolutely cannot lose out. The branch families all have been eyeing our properties, if we can't shut them up with your good academic grades it'll only be a humiliation for our main family."

"But-" Huang Shaotian gritted his teeth, "Top fifty, really?! Average grades of eight is already pretty good, especially this is Glory Highschool! You can't be serious!"

"Huang Xiaolong, the heir to the second branch, your cousin, was in the top sixty in his school, Misty Cloud High School," Mrs. Huang said.

"That's not the same!" Huang Shaotian protested. "I'm in Glory Highschool!"

"Precisely. Your achievement would be more brilliant that way." Mrs. Huang smiled. But there's no emotion in that smile.

"Whatever! I don't care about brilliant achievement or shit!" Huang Shaotian threw his hands up and glared out of the window.

"Shaotian, listen, if you fail..." Mrs. Huang let the threat hung in the air.

Huang Shaotian snorted dismissively, "What?"

"We'll just simply hire another tutor for you." Huang Shaotian paused at that and Mrs. Huang continues, "And that Yu child, I'll have to ask him for returning half of the tuition if you did not reach that standard."

"You can't do that!" Huang Shaotian snapped. Yu Wenzhou had used the money for his family's necessity! He has nothing left with him! How will he return half of the money?!

"Of course I can, why can't I?" Mrs. Huang said dismissively.

"It's embrassing! We're rich people asking for a refund from a poor one!? Where should I put my face, later on!?" Huang Shaotian growled.

"Just as you said, He's poor. Why do you need to mind his opinion? Beside, who would believe a poor person with all those rich people in your school?" Mrs. Huang waved her hands carelessly.

Huang Shaotian stared disbelievingly towards his mother before slumping back to his seat. Helpless and powerless. In the end, she is still his mother, he can't exactly punch her in the face despite his frustration.

"Besides, it would be embrassing to show any less to your soon-to-be fiance," Mrs. Huang added aloofly and Huang Shaotian's heart freaking stopped for a second.

"WHAT!?" Huang Shaotian snapped his head to look at his mother for the nth time that day. "What 'Fiance'!? What the fuck!? Old hag, you better not talking what I was thinking on!" Huang Shaotian pradtically shrieked in hysteria.

Mrs. Huang arched an unimpressed eyebrow towards her rebellious son, "Your engagement is going to be finalized in the near future."

Huang Shaotian almost passed out in righteous fury that's practically exploding in his person, probably killing what is left of his sanity. "MOTHER!" Huang Shaotian screamed as he clutched his head in frustration. "How could you do this!? I don't want to be tied down and you know that!" Huang Shaotian glared hatefully towards his mother.

"I know." The blonde lady shooted a deadpan stare Huang Shaotian's way. "But engagement is unavoidable. You don't have to worry, they're from a good family."

" _Good family_ ," Huang Shaotian mocked. "You could even do this to your own son. I fucking can't believe it." Huang Shaotian spat out and kicked the seat opposite to him with so much force that it creaked slightly.

He gave up to talk more to his mother and looked back out of the window. Silence descended into the car, the tension is so thick that it could be cutted with knife.

The only sound in the car is Huang Shaotian's heavy breathing. Raged, frustrated, deeply disappointed, hateful and so furious to the point of madness. In his stubborn eyes, however, frustrated yet resigned tears welled up. Enough to make his eyes red, but not enough to make him break down.

* * *

"What? Half refund?" Yu Wenzhou iterated dumbly as he stared at Huang Shaotian in bewilderment.

"Yeah," Huang Shaotian winced. "My mom is... Like that," Huang Shaotian swallowed hard.

"So... This money.." Yu Wenzhou looked down to the stack of money in his hands, courtesy of Huang Shaotian just now.

"You had spent the money entirely for your family right? You can't exactly do a half refund for one thousand five hundreds yuan," Huang Shaotian scratched his head.

"You want me to give this to your mother if you can't reach the top fifty?" Yu Wenzhou said softly and Huang Shaotian nodded silently, too embrassed and ashamed to say anything. Yu Wenzhou exhaled softly, he's very touched at Huang Shaotian's gesture.

"Thank you... But I can't accept this," Yu Wenzhou gently returned the money and Huang Shaotian snapped his head up to look at him.

"What?! What do you mean? You already spent up the money! You won't be able to give a half refund and my mom would probably do something nasty like that! Just accept this! I don't want you to get in trouble with my family, this is already embrassing enough!" Huang Shaotian shook his head and shoved the money back to Yu Wenzhou's hands.

Yu Wenzhou shook his head and pushed the money back, "I won't do any refund." Yu Wenzhou smiled meaningfully towards Huang Shaotian.

Huang Shaotian stared stared at Yu Wenzhou in daze, "You mean..."

"Yes," Yu Wenzhou pursed his lips and nodded.

"Impossible! Yu Wenzhou, I can't get in the top fifty! I- I... I'm too stupid for that! It's fucking impossible! Saying that pig could fly is fucking more believable!" Huang Shaotian hissed as he shoved the money back.

"You're not stupid, Just lazy and... Well unfocused," Yu Wenzhou denied.

"That lie means alot, thanks," Huang Shaotian rolled his eyes. "But lie won't get me up to the top fifty, so just fucking accept the money!"

"Why can't you trust yourself more, Shaotian?" Yu Wenzhou lets out a slight amusement in his.

"What?" Huang Shaotian gaped incredulously. "You..."

Yu Wenzhou blinked in confusion, "What?"

"You called me by my given name only..."

"... Oh," Yu Wenzhou smiled apologeticly. "I'm sorry if that offended you, Huang Shaotian."

"No, nonono, It's fine. Anyway, take the money." Huang Shaotian urged.

Yu Wenzhou sighed, "This is already my responsiblity. If your mother wanted to have you in top fifty, I'm obligated to get you there. Accepting money from you to refund her if you fail, is just unfair."

"My mother had always been unfair. Who cares if we do this to her?" Huang Shaotian scoffed.

"How about... I'll do my best to tutor you, but if you unfortunately can't reach top fifty, I'll accept the money and count it as my debt?" Yu Wenzhou suggested.

Huang Shaotian thought for a second before nodding in agreement, "Alright. I got a feeling you won't accept it if it's not like that."

"It's a deal then. Keep the money," Yu Wenzhou said and turned around.

"Wait! No, keep the money!" Huang Shaotian insisted as he crumple the bill and shoved it into Yu Wenzhou's pocket.

"We have an agreement! I'll have the money when we failed," Yu Wenzhou protested.

"I don't care! At least this makes me feel at ease," The pair argued for a while before Yu Wenzhou gave up and pocketed the money.

The two of them did not realize there's a pair of bewildered and incredulous eyes staring at them. "Wow..."

* * *

Yu Wenzhou feels goosebumps prickle on his skin, especially the back of his neck. Yu Wenzhou rubbed them uncomfortably. Several minutes past, Yu Wenzhou finally had enough and looked back to see who had been staring so intensely at him. Sea blue eyes meet dark golden eyes yet again and Yu Wenzhou had to blink rapidly in surprise...

Because the guy behind him, for the first time in in forever, is sitting properly. Delicate pretty hand is is supporting his chin, flawless handsome face that Yu Wenzhou never imagined in a slacker who slept all the time (practically almost the whole semester). To be honest, it's the first time Yu Wenzhou sees the guy's face completely...

"Excuse me?" Yu Wenzhou cleared his throat. "Why are you staring at me?"

Ye Xiu blinked innocently, his long lashes made a long shadow down his c

hin and Yu Wenzhou found that attractive- Wait, what?

"You..." Ye Xiu started before trailling off.

Yu Wenzhou blinked away from his reverie, "Yes...?" Somehow, Yu Wenzhou is eager to hear his voice.

"You know... I'd rather have you study endlessly than playing around with..." Ye Xiu trailled off before straighten up, "I'm not judging you, I admire you, really. That's why, be careful when... Doing transaction later on. Not everyone is like me, they would be more than happy to see you fall..." Ye Xiu said solemnly.

"..." Yu Wenzhou needed a moment to process the words before his brain decided it didn't understand, "What?"

"It's scandalous you know?" Ye Xiu said again.

"..." Yu Wenzhou still doesn't understand. "Wait, umn, what do you mean?"

Ye Xiu stared deadpan at Yu Wenzhou before leaning in very close, cupping his delicate pretty hand around his mouth, even Yu Wenzhou, who always know how to manage his bearing, felt his heart beats faster, "I saw you and Huang Shaotian in the west school park."

Yu Wenzhou stared blankly, "... And?"

Ye Xiu blinked in bewilderment, had he really misjudged Yu Wenzhou? He's really this daring and agressive? "He shoved money into your pocket." Ye Xiu finished.

It immadiately clicked on Yu Wenzhou and he instantly blushed in embrassment before paling in disbelief, "N-no! It wasn't like that!" Yu Wenzhou immadiately denied with a hiss.

"I'm not judging you," Ye Xiu assured.

"You're not supposedly to! It's a misunderstanding! It's..." Yu Wenzhou then briefly mentioned to Ye Xiu about the tutoring fee and money before Ye Xiu finally gained a look of enlightment.

"Oh..." Ye Xiu brightened. "So it's like that, your action was truly easy to be misunderstood. Next time, be careful." Ye Xiu chuckled at the look of panic and embrassment on Yu Wenzhou's face.

"I didn't know there was someone else there," Besides, who knew someone actually reached such a scandalous conclusion?!

Ye Xiu folded his arms on his desk, before leaning his chin on it, "I'm glad, though, it's just a misunderstanding."

Yu Wenzhou stared in surprise as Ye Xiu sunk his face to continue his sleep. A complicated feeling rose in Yu Wenzhou's heart as he stared at the now sleeping guy and looked down on the book on the desk.

Ye Xiu.

Yu Wenzhou saw the name and sighed. The first real conversation they have is actually about an embrassing misunderstanding...

Huang Shaotian stared at the pair sat by the window, from his seat, complicatedly. He, of course, noticed how Yu Wenzhou was blushing in the midst of conversation just now.

* * *

It was all an accident, really. Yu Wenzhou had never intended to do so to make Huang Shaotian into the top fifty... It was all a slip of moral and a spike of arrogance.

Because he was the smartest as well the most deligent one, the teachers often ask his help in the office. It truly wasn't his intention to find a file of answer sheets to every subjects, it's also not his intention to steal it.

Yu Wenzhou could only hope Huang Shaotian used it accordingly and not get caught. As long as Huang Shaotian could keep his mouth shut, they won't get in trouble. Yu Wenzhou gripped his pencil tighter at the notion of getting caught, he'd get dropped out and his future would be bleak. No college would accept him.

Yu Wenzhou regretted it already. Does Huang Shaotian is smart enough to just memorize the answer key without actually bringing a piece of paper?

Yu Wenzhou leaned back on a wall and pinched the bridge of his nose, as always he had finished first and currently waiting for Huang Shaotian to be done or any news regarding it.

The door to his class is open and Yu Wenzhou's heart nearly jumped, fearing that Huang Shaotian had no preservation and finished early too. But rather, he found Ye Xiu there, staring at him.

Ye Xiu closed the door, "Yu Wenzhou, what were you thinking?" Ye Xiu asked softly but a mischievous smirk on his face immadiately makes Yu Wenzhou discomforted.

"Ye Xiu, you finished early?" Yu Wenzhou tried to make a normal conversation.

"I always had," Ye Xiu approached him. "It's just I always chose to sleep right after."

"Really?" Yu Wenzhou processed what Ye Xiu just said. He always had finished early?

"Where did you get that answer key for Huang Shaotian?" Ye Xiu used not pretense as he straightly asked in a soft voice. But his soft voice is worse than a scream to the face for Yu Wenzhou.

"I don't know what are you talking about," Yu Wenzhou said. Deny. Deny till the end.

"No need to pretend dumb. My eyes notice everything," Ye Xiu smirked. "You don't have to be so guarded. I'm not here to ruin you or something, I just want to offer you a bussiness."

"Bussiness?" Yu Wenzhou furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, you see, my family is not... So willing to help me. You also need money right? Your action just enlightened me. How about it? We stole the answer key and do some 'tutor'ing?"

"What!?" Yu Wenzhou cried out. "Easy for you too say that! I'm a top student, I gather a lot of attention. What if they suspect me?"

"Calm down, it's not only you who is a top student. Me too," Ye Xiu said.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the top scorer in the enterance test? Ye Qiu? Yeah, that's me." Ye Xiu admitted.

"Ye... What? That Ye Qiu who did not come forward to give a speech?" Yu Wenzhou was the one who replace him in the end as the second top scorer.

"... I was probably asleep somewhere back then," Ye Xiu deadpan.

"Your name is Ye Xiu," Yu Wenzhou pointed out.

"Yeah. Originally, it was my twin brother, Ye Qiu, who was supposedly to go here whereas I would be sent aboard. But my twin wanted to go aboard instead. But one of us have to stay in China, so I switched with him and forgot to change the applicant's name... I repaired it after the test but I guess accident happened." Ye Xiu shrugged carelessly.

It wasn't until later when the ranking was announced that Yu Wenzhou is convinced as he stared at his nameplate placed in the second.

* * *

"Ye Xiu," Huang Shaotian called out and the guy turned to look at him, hunched and his hoodie is covering his aura.

Ye Xiu pulled down his hood and stared, "Shaotian?"

"Will you make Yu Wenzhou happy?" Huang Shaotian blurted out and immadiately hit himself mentally.

"... Are you dying or something?" Ye Xiu looks concerned.

"What? No! I- why are you thinking like that?!" Huang Shaotian jumped.

"You were talking like you're giving your last will," Ye Xiu tilted his head.

"I didn't! Ugh- it's just..." Huang Shaotian struggled. "Wenzhou seems to like you a lot."

"We're bussiness partner. Of course we have to like each other first,"

"Not just as bussiness partner! But as... Like as in _like-like_. Don't you get it? Wenzhou is crushing on you!" Huang Shaotian flailed a he exclaimed.

"... Huh?"

"Huh?! That's all you got to say? You prick! I'm here just to say if you-"

"We're not dating!" Ye Xiu defended. "And we're not going to!"

Huang Shaotian backtracked, "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly like that," Ye Xiu smiled gently and Huang Shaotian blinked, blushing a bit. "You don't have to worry, Shaotian." Ye Xiu chuckled in amusement.

Huang Shaotian blushed harder, damn! No wonder even Yu Wenzhou is smitten, this Ye Xiu, once you know him and see through his laziness, he's just damn too charming! "I have every right to be worried! Just-" Huang Shaotian stammered as he looked down trying to avoid looking at Ye Xiu's handsome face, only to regret it as he's immadiately mesmerized by the sight of Ye Xiu's pair of delicate hands.

"D-don't hurt Yu Wenzhou, alright! If he confess to you and you were talking the truth, reject him tenderly!" Huang Shaotian finally squeezed the words as he close his eyes.

"..." Ye Xiu gaped and quickly covered it up with his hand. "Wait, you're talking on Yu Wenzhou's behalf?" Ye Xiu gasped.

"Of course! I'm watching you," Huang Shaotian said before whirling around and running off.

"Shaotian..." Ye Xiu's lips twitched.

* * *

"Ye Xiu, I like you," Yu Wenzhou confessed whole-heartedly, the breeze of early evening and the orange-ish sky accompanied the confession.

Ye Xiu stared blankly at Yu Wenzhou's earnest expression and smiled a bit, "Had you confessed a few days ago, I might reject you, Wenzhou..." Ye Xiu tilted his head, enjoying the feeling of breeze ruffling his hair. He blandly noted that Huang Shaotian is hiding nearby a plum tree, earnestly eavesdropping.

Yu Wenzhou blinked and brightened, "I don't know what happened, but is that a yes?"

Ye Xiu smiled and nodded, "Yes."

Huang Shaotian, who was eavesdropping, almost fell over. "What!?" He cried out and gathered the two genii's attention. Of course the both of them had known Huang Shaotian was hiding there but none of them bothered until now.

"Shaotian," Yu Wenzhou sighed in exasperation as the chatterbox marched over.

"Ye Xiu! You better not playing with Yu Wenzhou's feeling! You said you won't date him, so what make you change your mind so easily?" Huang Shaotian demanded and Yu Wenzhou scrunched up slightly, and just how does Huang Shaotian know Ye Xiu wouldn't 'date' him?

"I was commited back then," Ye Xiu sighed. "Although I _like_ Yu Wenzhou, I'm very loyal to a relationship."

"You broke up?" Aw yeah, Yu Wenzhou has to thank that guy.

"Not so... We're still engaged," Ye Xiu tilted his head and frowned.

"Then why makes you not 'commited' anymore!?" Huang Shaotian asked angrily. Ye Xiu said he's not commited anymore but still engaged! What the hell?!

"He cheated on me," Ye Xiu stared blankly at Huang Shaotian.

"That's horrible," What a foolish guy, Yu Wenzhou thought.

"Technically with you, Wenzhou," Ye Xiu added.

"What?" Yu Wenzhou blanked.

"My _fiance,_ " Ye Xiu drawled out the word as he sharply glanced towards Huang Shaotian, "likes you, Yu Wenzhou."

Yu Wenzhou is speechless whereas Huang Shaotian's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!?" Huang Shaotian pointed at at Ye Xiu and stammers out, "Y-you... You're Ye family's Young Master!?"

"No shit, sherlock," Ye Xiu rolled his eyes before pausing, "I can't believe you never realized it."

"B-but, you're a scholarship student!"

"I can't help that." Ye Xiu sighed. "I'm too smart and the nation just seemed to eager to shove me a scholarship. You think rich people can't accept scholarship?"

"Why didn't you say something!?" Huang Shaotian exploded.

"I thought you know!" Ye Xiu defended.

"Shaotian likes me?" Yu Wenzhou gazed at Huang Shaotian, not surprised.

"I- I..." Huang Shaotian flushed.

"Yeah, don't worry Wenzhou, I honestly like you and this is not for getting back at Shaotian. It was honestly his unfaithfulness that made me dump him and chose you."

"You should have told me something at least! A 'Hey, I'm your fiance' would suffice! At least that way I could think up something!" Huang Shaotian clutched his head in frustration.

"Think up what? How to break the engangement? We could think it up anytime," Ye Xiu snorted and looked away.

"No! But, _this._ " With that Huang Shaotian snatched both Yu Wenzhou's and Ye Xiu's hands and pulled them over. He kissed Ye Xiu deeply on the lips before moved and kissed Yu Wenzhou's lips too.

It happened so fast and smooth that the next moment the two genii could only stared at Huang Shaotian in shock whilst covering their lips.

Huang Shaotian breathed heavily as he clenched their hands' tighter. "Let's have a threesome," He declared shamelessly. The other two gaped at him.

"You... You playboy, that was my first kiss." Ye Xiu said disbelievingly.

"Shaotian," Yu Wenzhou smiled very brightly and warmly but the aura around him is anything but those. He was the one who confess and Huang Shaotian is the one who got the first kiss? How dare him?

"This is so not romantic," Ye Xiu lamented exasperatedly. Later on in their lives, Ye Xiu would declare otherwise.

"I like you both! So, pretty please?" Huang Shaotian pleaded. Yu Wenzhou thought for a while, although he likes Ye Xiu, he also have some feeling above admiration towards Huang Shaotian... Beside, it seems like Ye Xiu also likes Huang Shaotian, if not, he wouldn't used to be so 'loyal'.

"Alright, but I got into Ye Xiu first." Yu Wenzhou said solemnly and Ye Xiu choked out "What?!" Whereas Huang Shaotian happily agreed.

"And you stole his first kiss, So you also need to be _punished,_ Shaotian." Yu Wenzhou added with a smile and Huang Shaotian jerked up and sputtered.

"Hold on what makes you guys think I would be the ultimate bottom?!" Ye Xiu protested.

("Obviously, because the author wants that," Huang Shaotian said.

"That sick witch!" Ye Xiu cursed)

Instead, Yu Wenzhou and Huang Shaotian grinned, "Let's just try,"

And that's exactly how Yu Wenzhou's highschool's life become perfect, Huang Shaotian gained two tutors (and future spouses), and Ye Xiu almost regretted to switch place with his twin.

But hey, everything worked out in the end and they're all happy.

* * *

 **Grammar and mispellings, I hope they're not much. Nonny! I love you! And sorry for the rushed story! I truly couldn't do anything! It went out of hands!**

.


End file.
